The Uchiha Diaries
by XxCrimsonRadiancexX
Summary: An AU series of one-shots centering around Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and their life as a couple. Ratings/genres vary from one-shot to another. Overall rated T for safety unless indicated otherwise. R&R.
1. Training Gone Wrong Right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... sadly.

* * *

_**The Uchiha Diaries**_

**Name: **Training Gone Wrong ... Or Is It Gone Right?

**Summary:** Set 1 year after the 4th War. Sasuke doesn't the unthinkable and invites Sakura back to the Uchiha grounds to train with him with the dobe and his replacement busy on missions. What could possibly go wrong? AU in which the Akatsuki, Madara and Orochimaru are good guys making Kabuto the only villian.

**Genre:** Romance/General/Possibly Humor in a way

**Pairing/s:** SasuSaku

**Rating:** T (mostly for Sasuke-kun's cursing... and suggestive content)

* * *

_What possessed him to do this? _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the sweating mess of pink in front of him. Him and his teammate Sakura Haruno had been training for the past few hours and the pinkette already seemed more tired than usual, which surprised and, secretly, worried the raven-head avenger.

"Sakura?" Sasuke kneeled down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

The medic-nin blinked up at him, obviously shocked that he would ask.

"Ehm... of course Im alright Sasuke-kun!" she flashed a smile as he sceptically stared back at her. "You can chose not to believe me but it's true!" Sakura grinned wider as she got up and began reaching for the towel he placed on the nearby table just for her. Seconds ticked by as Sasuke watched the path of a sweat drop trickle its way down her neck... it caused him to snap. Before she could register what was going on, he had her up against a nearby tree, his face buried in the dent of her neck, softly licking and sucking on it.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura moaned, her green eyes dilated with lust as she moved her head to give him better access.

"Fuck..." the avenger rasped. "Shut up and let me do you."

"Yessssss..." was the hissed reply as he bit into her neck. Than you could hear nothing but moans groans and cursing but that was another story.

* * *

**AN: **Each story will have a rating and genre don't worry.


	2. She'll Never Be Me

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto ... sadly *goes to cry and be comforted by Pein and Konan in a paternal way* They would be awesome parents! *hinthint**winks*

**Pein & Konan:** *blush hard*

* * *

**Summary:** Karin decides to try and take what is Sakura's... of course, the pinkette won't stand for it.

**Genre:** Hurt/Humor/Romance/Family

**Pairing/s:** SasuSaku, one-sided SasuKari

**Rating:** T (for Sakura's mouth)

**Warning/s**: Karin bashing

* * *

_She did not just put her hand on my Sasuke-kun's arm..._ was the train of thought for a certain pinkette as she watched a stupid red-head trying to flirt with her boyfriend, the only and one Uchiha Sasuke. The medic-nin with pink hair went by the name of Haruno Sakura, but it will be Uchiha soon if Sasuke-kun had anything to say about it.

"Just go Karin. Now." she heard Sasuke say as she walked towards them. Karin made gooey, sickly sweet eyes at him.

"But I want to be with you Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnn!" the red-head protested as Sakura showed up behind him, fuming that the bitch was using her nickname for Sasuke.

"He told you to leave." she told the other girl in a stern yet dangerous voice as she wiggled herself in between the two. Karin's brown eyes focused on her.

"Oh really Forehead girl?" the sensor sneered. Sasuke moved to aid his girlfriend but she didn't need his help. In seconds flat, Sakura had Karin on the floor with a broken nose, a couple of ribs out-of-place and a leg oddly sticking out.

"Oh!" Sakura said in a false cheerful tone. "Maybe the slut should go and see a medic-nin! Oh wait I am one! Yet I don't want to heal you..." Sasuke shivered as he heard the cold tone of his girlfriend, putting an arm around her waist as Karin swore, somehow got up and walked away towards the hospital.

"When are we going to announce our engagement?" Sasuke murmured into her ear. "I can't hold Karin off any longer... she becomes wilder every day."

"Soon... tonight in fact. Everyone that matters will be at Ichiraku's." Sakura grinned in a sinister way as she imagined killing the red-head slowly and painfully. Sasuke chuckled.

"Did I say I love you tonight?"

"No, but you will have plenty of time to do so."

* * *

**AN:** So yeah... I don't really hate Karin but I don't adore her either. She annoys me too much. I will leave it to your imagination for what Sakura did to Karin. R&R! :)


	3. Ice Ice Baby

**Angel (is what I'm referring myself as from now on):** So another one-shot today! Isn't that great? Okay, now Deidara-kun please do the disclaimer!

**Deidara:** I don't want to, un!

**Angel:** *sighs* Sasori-san?

**Sasori:** On my way *grabs Deidara and begins kissing him passionately*

**Angel:** *sweatdrops* Eh... guys?

**Sasori & Deidara:** *keep making out*

**Angel:** *gives up on them* Itachi-kun please?

**Itachi:** Only if you add me into a future one-shot *smirks*

**Angel:** I already got something planned don't worry

**Itachi:** Alright than *clears throat* Puppet Avenger aka our Angel here doesn't own Naruto in any way and never will. It all goes to the maker who stupidly killed off all her favorite characters.

**Angel:** *sobs*

**Tobi:** *comforts Angel* Tobi is a good boy!

* * *

**Summary:** With a child on the way in less than a month, Sasuke was tasked by Sakura to think of a name for their baby boy. Now on thin ice with that time slowly perishing away, Sasuke asks for help.

**Pairing/s:** SasuSaku and PeinKonan, SasuPein friendship

**Genre:** Family/Friendship/Humor

**Rating:** T (for Sasuke's mouth)

**Warning/s:** None ... unless you count Pregnant!Sakura as one. Oh Itachi IS dead in THIS one-shot. Make sure to understand why I put it in big letters *grins*

* * *

"So that's why you are here." Sasuke just told Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, all his problems. It was no problem since the Akatsuki were now allies with Konoha. In face, Tsunade was the one who helped Konan give birth to a beautiful baby boy named Yahiko after their late friend and teammate. Which is exactly why Sasuke called Pein over, thinking that the man had at least an indication for what he should do.

"Hmm..." the red-head said. "Why is it such a big problem? What do you have in mind for names?"

"Ehm... Derill?" Sasuke asked blinking. Pein stared at him.

"If Sakura doesn't kill you for that, Konan will." he told the younger man. "Why don't you name him after your brother?"

"My brother..." Sasuke looked out of the window, thinking slowly. "It's a good idea I guess... maybe I should complete it with my choice."

"Which is?" Pein asked, dreading the answer after the first catastrophe of a name.

"Ryouma Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke smiled at how good the name sounded. Pein smiled as well.

"It's good. And Sakura is bound to like it too... so why did you call me over than?"

"Oh to save you from babysitting." Sasuke chuckled. "I heard Yahiko got you all on your toes."

"... thank you."

* * *

**AN:** Eh... you decide if it's good or not! *smiles*


End file.
